


Protectors | Defilers

by vix_spes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron loves it when his oldest brothers make it home to The Burrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protectors | Defilers

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of previous underage incestuous relationship and current infidelity

Ron did his best to keep his moans as quiet as he possibly could but it wasn't easy, not with both Bill and Charlie standing over him egging him on. He always loved it when Bill and Charlie were home. Especially when he was sandwiched in between them, full of their cock.

Bill and Charlie had always been Ron's favourite brothers. When he was little they had been his ultimate protectors, protecting him from everything from nightmares to spiders to the twins. He had absolutely adored them and had been willing to do anything that they asked him to. That hadn't changed, even when he things had turned distinctly less innocent. He had had a vague idea that what they were asking him to do was wrong but he loved them so much that he hadn't cared too much. By the time that he knew that it truly was wrong, he had been completely in love not only with them but also with what they did to him and hadn't cared in the slightest. There was also the fact that he was a perpetually horny teenager who was getting sex when none of his age-mates were.

Never mind that it was with his oldest brothers.

It was always the same. Whenever Bill and Charlie were home, before they had been back an hour Ron would always find himself dragged off to a deserted corner of The Burrow and summarily stripped. When he had been younger and somewhat easier to manhandle, they had often taken him with Ron riding Bill's cock while doing his best to suck Charlie's. Now that he was taller than Charlie and almost of a height with Bill, they would manhandle him onto his hands and knees and take him from both sides. Ron had found that he actually preferred it this way; they could fuck him harder in this position.

This time, their visit was for something more than simply being summoned home by Molly Weasley. Bill had come home to introduce his fiancée, Fleur Delacour, to his family and Charlie had come to meet her. Not that the fact that Bill had a fiancée had stopped him from burying his cock in his youngest brother less than thirty minutes after he had arrived home. Leaving Fleur being grilled by Molly with the rest of the family enjoying the show, Bill and Charlie had taken a willing Ron out to the relative safety of their dad's shed. Once inside, Ron hadn't taken much (any) persuasion to strip out of his clothes and then watched as neither Bill nor Charlie bothered to undress fully but simply fished out their hard cocks.

Ron didn’t even put up a token resistance as he was manoeuvred into position on his hands and knees. He couldn't help but be turned on by the way that they simply put him where they wanted him and did as they liked. Knowing what was in store for him, he had been hard since the minute that they had arrived at The Burrow and he was now so hard that his cock was leaking pre-come. Craning his neck, he opened his mouth and licked a stripe up the underside of Charlie’s cock, pressing forward eagerly to the sound of their laughter.

“Would you look at that Charlie. So eager for his older brother's cock that he can't wait.”

Charlie was in no mood for teasing however, and his hand fisted in Ron's hair, using it to draw Ron further onto his cock so that Ron's nose was pressed against Charlie's pubic bone and he could feel the brush of Charlie's leathers against his cheeks.

“Well, who am I to deny the little slut what he wants?”

Ron moaned around the cock buried in his throat as he heard the mutter of a lubrication charm and then an oiled finger probing at his entrance. He was torn between whether to concentrate on the cock in his mouth or thrusting back against the fingers that were quickly stretching him open. Charlie took the decision out of his hands, tightening his grip on Ron's hair and using it to move Ron up and down his cock as Ron started to breathe through his noise, hollowing his cheeks around Charlie's cock as Bill added another finger to those already moving in and out of Ron's arse. And then the fingers disappeared, only to be replaced almost immediately by Bill's cock.

Not giving Ron a chance to get used to the sensation, Charlie used his grasp to force Ron to take his cock to the hilt at the same time that Bill thrust back in, not allowing Ron to adjust, so that he was speared at both ends with Weasley cock. It certainly wasn’t the best blow job that he had ever given, what with Bill’s thrusts preventing him from doing as good a job as he would have liked, but he was certainly enthusiastic, humming and licking slavishly at the flesh that filled his mouth. Not that his brothers seemed to care as they fell into a rhythm, rocking him in between them as they thrust in and out simultaneously, a litany of filth falling from their lips as they did so.

“So enthusiastic Ronnie-kins. Such a little whore for your brothers cock.”

Ron moaned loudly around Charlie's cock, unable to deny the truth of Charlie's words, earning himself a hard smack to his arse from Bill that made him clench around Bill's cock.

“So eager for our cocks, little brother. Do you think you can take more? Do you think you can take us both at the same time?”

Just the thought of it sent an already on the edge Ron tumbling into orgasm and he wailed around Charlie's cock as he came, clenching convulsively around Bill's cock. Ron whimpered as he felt Bill pull out of him and come all over his arse and lower back while Charlie spilled himself down Ron's throat and over his face with a low groan. He looked up through the mess on his face as Bill and Charlie cast cleaning charms over themselves and straightened their clothing.

“Tonight, Ronnie. You'll take us both tonight.”

“You might want to clean up a bit before you come back in.”

With that both of them headed back towards the house, leaving Ron kneeling on the floor of the shed, face covered in Charlie's come while Bill's semen slowly leaked out of his arse, feeling thoroughly used but loving ever second of it.

He couldn't wait for evening to come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/205128.html)


End file.
